pokemonmajutsugakuenfandomcom-20200213-history
Satoshi Takakura
Satoshi Takakura (高倉サトシ Takakura Satoshi) is the main protagonist of the ''Pokémon Fairytales'' series. He is a Junior Pokémon Trainer transfer student in Pokemon Special Talent Academy and is the most powerful Level 5 Magician in the academy. He possesses the most powerful ability of all Lightning Magician, the Railgun (レールガン Rērugan) which he shares with his brothers as well, thus, he is nicknamed Railgun by others. He is also the vice-president of the Theater Club as well the Field Leader of the club during their hunting session. Having a strong sense of justice, he will help anyone who is in need even if it means putting his life on the line despite his cowardly attitude. Because of this, everyone in the academy seems to admire him like his brother, Red, do. Following the events of Final Year, Satoshi reappears as a major character in, chronologically order, Twilight Chapter as well as Next Generation and its sequels. Appearance Satoshi's appearance bears resemblance to his brothers. He has black spiky hair (which is the Takakura siblings' most trademark feature) similar to Red but less spikier, crimson eyes, and a white skin that is described by Ruby as "pure as a snow". Haruka remarks that Satoshi almost resembles Crimson, because of this, most people who knows Crimson will always likely to mistaken Satoshi for Crimson. Satoshi is also notable for being, according to his friends (especially by Sora), strikingly similar to a girl causing him to often being forced to wear or pretending to be a girl by Sora or White. Personality Background Chronology Pokémon Special Fairytales Pokémon Fairytales: Daybreak Chapter Pokémon Fairytales: Twilight Chapter Next Generation: Pokémon Fairytales Revenant Night/Pokémon Other Appearances Anime Appearances Video Game Appearances Pokémon 'Guarding' *'Arceus' (アルセウス Aruseusu) - Gender: Genderless, Type: Normal. 'Formerly Owned' *'Pikachu' (ピカチュウ Pikachu) - Gender: Male, Type: Electric, Status: With Hiroshi. *'Ivysaur' (フシギソウ Fushigisou) - Gender: Female, Type: Grass/Poison, Status: At Home. *'Totodile' (ワニノコ Waninoko) - Gender: Male, Type: Water, Status: At Home. *'Togekiss' (トゲキッス Togekissu) - Gender: Male, Type: Fairy/Flying, Status: At Home. *'Heracross' (ヘラクロス Herakurosu) - Gender: Male, Type: Bug/Fighting, Status: At Home. *'Leavanny' (ハハコモリ Hahakomori) - Gender: Female, Type: Bug/Grass, Status: At Home. *'Emolga' (エモンガ Emonga) - Gender: Male, Type: Electric/Flying, Status: At Home. *'Charizard' (リザードン Lizardon) - Gender: Male, Type: Fire/Flying -> Fire/Dragon (Mega Evo), Status: At Home. 'Befriended' *'Zorua' (ゾロア Zoroa) - Gender: Male, Type: Dark. *'Guardian Mewtwo' (ミュウツー Myuutsū) - Gender: Genderless, Type: Psychic. *'"Zwei"' (ツワイ Tsuwai) - Species: Deoxys '(デオキシス ''Deokishisu), '''Gender: Genderless, Type: Psychic. *'Latias' (ラティアス Ratiasu) - Gender: Female, Type: Dragon/Psychic Equipment Coins: Yewfelle (イウフェルの弓, Iuferu no Yumi lit. Bow of Yewfelle): Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Ways of Combat Master Archer: Physical Prowess Low Strength: High Speed: *'Incredible Reflexes': Enhanced Durability & Endurance: *'Naturally High Life Force': Assorted Skills Advanced Growth Rate: *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Talented Writer and Composer: Magical Abilities Overwhelming Magical Power: *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): **'Zenith' (極, Kyoku): Electromaster Electromaster (雷系各種魔法 (エレクトロマスター), Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō (Erekutoromasutā) lit. Lightning Magic): Lightning Magic is an Elemental Magic that relies on the use of lightning and electricity. Users of such Magic can create these elements from their bodies and manipulate them. In order to manifest Lightning Magic, the user is able to modify their magical energy into that of electrons, which they can alter the movement of, allowing them to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. The user is able to generate these elements from their body, and manipulate them, giving them the ability to channel and manipulate electricity through their body. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. By generating electricity on different parts of their body, the user is capable of causing their attacks in melee to become far deadlier; even capable of propelling themselves around at high speeds in order to gain extra momentum; as the user can create lightning orbs around their arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to most other elemental mages, allowing them move around much faster, propelling themselves towards their opponents, by surrounding their entire body with lightning, and empowering their connecting strikes by summoning forth lightning from the sky to accompany their motions. In addition to these properties, the bright light from the lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic allows the user to transform their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of traveling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning. As such, Lightning Magic is considered to be the most powerful Elemental Magic, not counting either Light Magic and Darkness Magic, having many avenues for usage. *'Railgun' (超電磁砲 (レールガン), Chō-Denjihō (Rērugan) lit. Super Electromagnetic Cannon): God's Magic God's Magic (神の魔法, Kami no Mahō): *'God's Blessings' (神の恵み, Kami no megumi): Relationship Family Haruka Takakura Kanba "Crimson" Takakura Shouma "Red Ross" Takakura Theater Club Sora Rokudo Diamond Pearl Tycoon Platinum Berlitz Black Hyann White Blair Bel Celestine Cheren Keikan Ruki Natsume Rukia Natsume Hiroshi Oikawa Daiki Hikage Natsu Dragneel Ai Hikage Mukuro Rokudo Roku Rokudo Others Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:PSTA Students Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Magicians Category:Level 5 Magicians Category:Theater Club Category:Heavenly Beings Category:Heavenly Yard's Residents Category:Protagonist Category:MG Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heritor Characters